


If Spirits Materialize

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One alligator's spirit materialized under streets.





	If Spirits Materialize

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

One alligator's spirit materialized under streets. It viewed the Sewer King frowning and approached him.  
It remembered the Sewer King's smile prior to its life ending recently. Worry formed in the alligator's eyes as soon as the Sewer King revealed tears and sobbed. Not able to comfort him, it vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
